


Jeopardy

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [11]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel gets himself kidnapped a lot, Gen, Sebastian walking and thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Jeopardy. Noun. Exposure to or imminence of death, loss, or injury; danger.Sebastian carries Ciel back to the manor after another kidnap.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Kudos: 33





	Jeopardy

**Author's Note:**

> This one is mostly Sebastian doing stuff, but ehh, I like writing actions. Writing thoughts make me feel like I’m rambling on and on... Anyways, enjoy! <3

How many times is it now, seventeen? he mused as he landed onto the floor of a bedroom.   
  
“Why must you get yourself into constant jeopardy, young master?” Sebastian sighed and crouched, picking up the prone body slumped on the ground. The boy’s head lolled onto the demon’s shoulder when Sebastian shifted to carry him easier. 

He couldn’t help the twinge of worry, but he eased when he felt the fluttering of a heartbeat from the Earl. 

The butler, now comfortably carrying Ciel, stood up and jumped through the open window, tailcoat flapping. 

He walked at a brisk pace back to the manor, looking down at the boy in his arms every once in a while. 

Ciel was no ordinary boy. He trusted no one, rarely smiled (and if he did, it was most likely fake), and was quite the strategist. He was like glass, beautiful yet fragile. 

Sebastian reached the manor and went inside through the front door silently. He walked up the stairs and went down a long hallway, and stepped into Ciel’s bedroom. 

After arranging his master in the sheets, he made to leave when a small tug caused him to turn around. 

“Stay.” A sleepy command.


End file.
